Hurricane Anthony DuCaine Style
by lone-fruitloop
Summary: Calleigh gets cut off from the rest of the team, specifically Horatio and an accident occurs. Horatio comes to the rescue, but they both end up getting trapped. What will happen to them? Will they be found in time? Read to find out.......
1. Chapter 1

HURRICANE ANTHONY REMAKE – DUCAINE

CHAPTER ONE.

'_Hurricane Anthony is wreaking havoc on south beach and its residents. About 5 miles off shore, Anthony has been upgraded from a category one to a category two….. The authorities are urging everyone in the vicinity to evacuate immediately….'_

The windows rattled and weatherboards creaked in an almost haunting methodical rhythm around Calleigh Duquesne's home around a mile from south beach. She never used to like hurricanes or any type of storms for that matter. Just like she never liked ants. Pulling her arms tighter around her knees, Calleigh huddled into a small corner of her bathroom. Her car was in the shop getting repaired and the phone lines were down, as with all other available sources of electricity…. So she was left stranded in her own home, waiting for a hurricane which was heading her way.

Rubbing her arms up and down her legs, Calleigh rocked her body to try and stay warm. Something about hurricanes always managed to spook her, no matter what. She wasn't sure why, though because she had never seen many inway back when she was in her hometown…..

Deciding on getting up, Calleigh pushed herself up and took a look around the unlit bathroom. Grabbing her flashlight from the counter, she cautiously walked from the bathroom, down the hall and into the living room…..

Having already had the windows boarded up, Calleigh could only just see out through the tiny cracks left in between the board and window frame, and what she saw terrified her….

Palm trees blowing furiously in the wind, sign posts bent every which way, and insulation from weakened buildings and structures flung around the place like someone had just thrown chalk into a fan….. it was everywhere.

Suddenly, all went dark outside but only for a very brief moment. Before she had the chance to react, Calleighs mouth opened and released a blood curdling scream as a large tree was upturned and fell through the window, smacking into her head and knocking her onto the ground in a dead faint.

Her form remained unconscious on the ground, the wind and rain pouring through the unboarded window furiously, mercilessly attacking her body and soaking her to the core, washing away the blood from her many profusely bleeding wounds caused by the window glass cutting into her skin as she lay motionless on the cold floor.

"Calleigh! Sweetheart!"

Horatio roared at the top of his lungs as he rammed down the front door of her two-story white brick home. Even if Calleigh was fully conscious, and not on the teetering on the edge of going into shock and passing into a world far beyond his reach, she wouldn't hear more than a small 'thump' or 'click' somewhere far in the background, Anthony was so close now it was virtually knocking on her door.

"Calleigh!"

Horatio called out again, the worry increasing in his voice as he got no response. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something had gone terribly wrong and Calleigh was badly hurt or worse….

The thought of Calleigh being gone from this world almost made Horatio lose his lunch, it was so absurd. There was no way in hell that she could be gone. She was a like a holy angel, sent down from heaven to rescue his lonely soul... Lift him up into that special place and shield him from the pain of the world, and help heal the wounds he had suffered long ago as a result of him holding in damn near everything, including his true feelings about her.

He knew work relationships were usually frowned upon, and that was one of the reasons why he never asked her out on a date. But that, however was not one of the main reasons why. Horatio had never seen her go out with anything other than young, strong and incredibly cute and sexy men. Being a little bit older himself, he found that unnerving. He didn't want to go and ask her only to be shot down in flames or told he was 'too old' for her and 'not her type'.

Then he heard it. The sound of glass shattering rapidly like a round of bullets firing from a rifle. What had happened was as a result of the windows not being boarded properly. The pressure from the wind swirling around n the room had proved to strong for the windows to hold, so they all shattered in quick procession.

Deciding not to waste another second, he headed off up the stairs hoping to find Calleigh safe and sound. But today was not his lucky day. Or Calleighs for that matter.

"CALLEIGH!" he bellowed upon seeing her broken and bleeding form laying crumpled on the ground next to her window. A branch from the tree that had smashed through the window had pinned Calleighs right leg to the ground. He couldn't just pick her up and haul her to safety, he had to work carefully, to avoid her anymore injury that could potentially lead to something much more serious than a possible fracture or break.

"C'mon, Cal……." He mumbled as he knelt down beside her. Looking at the branch on her leg, he realized it wasn't that big and that he could successfully lift it off her himself. Wrapping both of his arms around it, Horatio used all his might, pulling it off her with relative ease.

"Calleigh… Calleigh… please, wake up, beautiful…"

Again, he got no reply from her. He quickly realized she was going into extreme hypothermia and there was really only one way to stop it completely….. Slowly and Carefully, Horatio bunched her limp body up into his arms and stood up straight. If he was going to do this, he had to do it fast.

Remembering Calleigh was one of the lucky few in Miami who had a basement, he turned towards the stairs and trotted down them cautiously, holding Calleigh as close to him as his clothes and hers would allow.

Before he knew it, he had found her basement and was kicking the door shut as he shuffled down the stairs with her still in his arms. Half of the relatively large room had the floor covered in carpet as if it was made as an extra guest room. So he laid her down on the surface and pulled a blanket from the washing basket on the washing machine, then placed it next to her.

He took a second to look at her. She was in one hell of a state, with cuts and bruises up and down her arms and legs, and even some on her face as a result of the shattered glass window falling on her. Sighing, Horatio knew what he had to do next. The only way of heating her body to a temperature high enough to save her was to strip off his and her own clothes, then lay on top of her to allow for his heat to transfer directly into her body. Of course as an alternative, he could have just used the blanket on its lonesome, but this was Calleigh he was trying to save here. He wasn't going to put her life in the clutches of some lousy blanket, No way.

Quickly getting frustrated with her t-shirt and its stupid little buttons, he grabbed at it and ripped it from her body, sending buttons and tiny black sequins everywhere. He couldn't deny that the sight of Calleigh's perfect breasts covered in her black lacy bra didn't arouse some 'feelings' in him….. or rather 'little H'.

'_This is Calleigh you're thinking about, Horatio!'_ His mind screamed. _'Don't let some stupid feelings rule your mind just because your dick said so'_

He knew that voice in his head was telling him the truth. He didn't want to lose Calleigh. He would be lost without her, because she was his rock. The glue that held his world together, and his significant other. Pulling his mind together, his shaking hands unzipped the skirt she was wearing and lifted her legs up to slip it off her frame. Again, he looked over her before doing the same with her panties.

Swallowing harshly, he unclasped the last piece of clothing remaining on her body and tossed it aside……

Placing the blanket over her, he started to undress himself to allow for maximum heat transference. Slipping off his jacket, her rolled it up and gently placed it underneath her head, allowing her some sort of support. Unbuttoning his shirt, he was sure he popped a few buttons, but couldn't really care. Someone's life was at stake, and that life was irreplaceable. Unlike his t-shirt which could easily be replaced.

Now in nothing but his boxers, a chill ran up his spine. Closing his eyes, he took the last step and removed the offending piece of clothing.

'_It's only Calleigh, stop worrying…'_

"Yeah, stop worrying…" he said to himself. This was Calleigh. It's not like she was going to kill him for trying to save her life. Slipping under the blanket, Horatio carefully placed himself on top of her. This contact was driving him crazy, a delicious torture of sorts…..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

Sighing softly, Horatio stared down at the still unconscious angel in his arms. He had been watching her and listening to the hurricane as it came ever closer for the past half hour now. He knew this had to be helping her in some way, at least. But you could never be totally sure with things like this. Stroking her cheek feather light with the back of his hand, he lifted himself off her to lay by her side. She could have some serious internal injuries or worse, and he didn't want to be the cause of possible aggravation of them if there were any. Getting as close to her as possible, Horatio wrapped his arms around her securely.

Horatio was extremely glad that he came when he did. He had been contacting everyone who worked for him to make sure they were all alright and had evacuated their homes to move to safer ground. They were like a family to him, and family was very important to Horatio, considering he lost most of his a long, long time ago.

Alexx, Eric, Ryan, Valera, Natalia, Frank and even Yelina and Ray Jr. were all safe and healthy, having already got out, well before the Hurricane came within even 30 miles of the beach. Everyone but Calleigh, that was. She hadn't responded to his calls to her cell phone, home phone, or even her pager. That really concerned him, because Calleigh was the type of person to actually call him instead of the other way around when there was a major emergency like a hurricane or a fire.

Caressing the curve of her hip under the blanket, He watched and observed her. She looked so peaceful, so serene…. Almost like his mother in her casket at the funeral on the day of the service. He had lost his Mother, Father and little Brother. He wasn't about to lose his co-worker, friend and (one day) his girlfriend, Calleigh Duquesne. He just couldn't stand the thought of losing another person with him being the cause of it. Horatio knew that if he lost Calleigh, he would lose it himself. He would simply shut down and withdraw from the world, counting down the days until he could finally be with her again up in the heavens…..

But luckily, he was determined enough to keep on trying. He would not give up on Calleigh, ever. Not in a million years.

Her skin was so soft, like the silk inside of his suit jackets. It was warm, inviting and comforting. Whether it was her eyes or her skin, he would always manage to get lost in the goddess next to him. Then there was her hair……. A beautiful, golden veil of mystery, intrigue and elegance. Whether she wore it sleek and straight or set in curls with the sweetest little geisha behind her ear it looked amazing. She looked amazing…..

"Oh, Calleigh….." Horatio breathed lightly and continued his gentle exploration of her creamy, silky smooth skin….

"Why did this have to happen to you?" He asked her, but all that answered him back was an almost haunting silence and the shallow breaths in his ear of Calleigh herself…

"You're so beautiful, intelligent and have so much life left in you….."

Twisting his neck around so they were now face to face, he gave her a kiss on the very tip of her nose and said, "For the last five years, I've uhh…. Been, let's just say 'developing' these feelings for you….."

Who was he trying to fool? He had been head over heels in love with this woman since the first time he had laid eyes on her in the lab. The moments their eyes met for the first time through the glass walls of the lab, Sapphires melting under Emerald intensity, willingly going down like a captain with his ship…. Oh, what a wonderful way to burn. That's what he'd be doing for the rest of his life. Burning in the pure glow that seemed to emanate from Calleighs body even in this darkest hour.

"….No, make that since the first time was laid eyes on each other I had theses 'feelings' for you……" Chuckling lightly, he swallowed harshly and shut his eyes, suddenly feeling a wave of sadness wash over him.

"I….. I, uhh…. I am sorry for not coming by sooner…… because if I did, you…..you wouldn't be like this…."

Shutting his eyes again, Horatio struggled to try and control his breathing. Vivid memories of what the roads looked like on his way here invaded his mind and senses….

_Rising water levels splashed at the wheels of the hummer as Horatio Caine sped along the main road, en route to the Duquesne residence. He had called and paged the woman in question several times, to no reply._

_Picking up the cell phone again, he hit speed dial '1' and rested the phone up against his ear. _

'_C'mon…. c'mon, sweetheart….. pick up…. Please….'_

_He thought as he listened to the thing ring out in his ear. With every single second that went by, the color drained from his face, he started getting butterflies and his head started spinning. _

'_What if Calleigh's hurt? What if…? What if she's unconscious? What if she's d—'_

"_Oh, stop it Caine!" he yelled at himself. How could he ever possibly think that way about his dear co-worker and friend? She was a strong, independent, southern woman who was perfectly capable of fighting her own battles and protecting herself at a time like this……_

But no one could protect themselves completely, really…… and Cal was the perfect example for that. As much as Horatio would hate to admit it, she was.

Outside, he could hear the howls and moans of the wind. Debris was being thrown everywhere by the force of the wind, small trees were uprooted everywhere . It, to him, felt like they were trapped in a large well or something similar because down in Calleigh's basement it was dark, cold and smelt…..wet. Not like moldy and disgusting wet, because everything was very clean…. But wet, like fresh rain almost. His heart suddenly thumped hard against his chest in fear that there might be a leaking window or something. But taking a deep breath in, strangely the smell wasn't there at all anymore. Even in the slightest. He must of put it down to being so damned tired.

All this worrying he had done over Calleigh took its toll on him and he felt drowsy, but not enough to fall asleep. Especially when Calleigh was still unconscious and in as bad a physical condition as she was.

Remembering that she was bleeding when he brought her down here, he peeled back the blanket from her body and swept his eyes over her cautiously. This was awkward enough having to look over her naked form to check for injuries when she was 'out of it' so to speak, but just the thought of her being conscious and fully aware of his actions made his cheeks flush the deepest shade of scarlet….. It would not only be embarrassing and the cause of him finally confronting his feelings to her properly, but it would also be very difficult as he knew she would protest against it and try to talk him out of it every way she knew how. But when it came to Calleigh and her safety, Horatio was as stubborn as a bull.

But it being dark down here, he couldn't see a thing. Carefully digging out his silver pocket mag lite from his pants pocket and switched it on, taking a brief look around the basement they were in. He saw a fridge, a TV with all the gadgets you could ever need, a washing machine, dryer, and a couple of other things that made her basement look like it could support a whole other person down there. But he knew she did this on purpose, because living in a state that had a multitude of hurricanes a year meant you needed to have a backup supply of at least the basics. Which meant food, water and even electricity. Sighing, he realized she didn't have anything down here that could be used as a light so he could find his way around, until….

'_Ahhh! Thank the lord..'_ Horatio thought to himself as he spotted a gas lamp sitting on a shelf not too far from where he lay with Calleigh. But then a sense of guilt almost washed over him. Getting up and trying to find something to light it with meant leaving Calleigh, and he didn't want to risk her getting worse…..

Shaking his head, he leant over her and placed a light kiss on her pale and cold cheek, then whispered to her," You're a fighter, Cal….. You can do this….. Don't die on me baby…"

Stealing one last, loving glance at her in the fading light of his torch, Horatio slipped from next to her and replaced the cover on her. Treading carefully, Horatio made his way over to the counter and shelves where he spotted the lamp. Placing his torch down on the counter, he knew he had to act fast. The batteries in it were running out of energy. Trying not to panic even more than what he was at the moment, Horatio focused on the task at hand. Reaching up, he searched through the various items on the shelves, not coming across anything useful. Sighing, Horatio told himself not to give up. He wasn't going to let another person die under his watch. Not now, not ever. And definantly not Calleigh. The love of his life, the woman he had been admiring from afar for so many years. When this was all over, he was going to tell Calleigh how he felt, no matter what the consequences. Horatio had been through enough in his life to know not to stand in the way of love….

Horatio had almost given up on ever finding some matches, or something flammable with which to light this stupid lamp. He was about to turn away and find his way back to Calleigh when he saw one of those automatic lighters on the very edge of the set of shelves. Grabbing it, Horatio noticed that it felt a little light, meaning it was probably empty. But that didn't stop him from trying to light it anyway.

Flicking the trigger on it, Horatio groaned as nothing happened. Flicking it again, he held his breath and waited….. But still, nothing happened. Frustration and a slight sense of fear was welling up in him right at the moment he started flicking the little trigger on it faster, and faster and faster….

"Damn it! Just light up already!" He growled at it, still flicking the switch on it like a click counter. Giving the trigger one last flick, he gasped when he heard a little 'pop' followed by a bright yellow flame springing up from the tip of the lighter. Being careful not to extinguish the flame by waving it around too much, he carefully brought the end of the lighter down to the wick inside the neck of the lamp and lit the wick, casting the room in a soft orange glow.

It would have served to be a very good mood setter for a romantic evening, but not under these circumstances to Horatio. How on earth could he think of such a thing at a time like this? Well, he didn't know that was for sure….

Taking the base of the lamp with both hands, Horatio padded up to a small table a couple of feet from where he had laid Calleigh down. Even the soft orange glow of the flame in the lamp did nothing to change the way she looked. Underneath that cover was a seriously injured and very sick Calleigh who needed his attention more than ever right now.

Kneeling next to Calleigh, Horatio peeled the covers back carefully. An assortment of cuts, bumps, grazes and bruises greeted Horatios troubled sapphire eyes. She had been hurt way more seriously than he had first thought. But on closer inspection, none of them appeared to be bleeding or in dire need of his attention……

CRACK!

Horatio jumped and swore loudly as a tree collapsed outside and hit the ground, causing it to shake. Craning his neck curiously, Horatio took his attention off Calleighs body for a moment and looked at the small window, straining to see anything out of it. He was so absorbed in trying to see something outside that window that he hadn't noticed Calleigh, who had suddenly roused from her deep unconscious state.

Blinking rapidly, Calleigh tried to clear her vision up, but it wasn't working. She couldn't see anything, her vision was gone. All she could see were the little stars from behind her eye lids that came out every time she tried to go to sleep. Starting to panic, Calleigh breathed heavily and let out a pained whimper.

Snapping his head towards Calleigh again, his eyes started to brim with tears. Calleigh was awake….. Alive. But definantly not in a healthy state at this point in time. Waving a hand infront of her face, he noticed her eyes just kept on blinking away and didn't focus on anything.

"Calleigh?" He asked, slightly worried.

"H…..Horatio…"


End file.
